Episode 370 (29th June 1964)
Plot Len again pushes Elsie for details of her new job but she remains coy. Annie is upset about the bad language she has heard from the building site on Rosamund Street. She assumes new customer Stan Ogden is one of the builders but Jack tells her he looks nothing like a builder. Annie apologises for jumping to conclusions and Stan tells her that he's a long-distance lorry driver. He asks after Irma's whereabouts. Annie says that the girl is common and Jack has to intervene to stop her saying anything else rude. Ken calls at No.11 and asks for help with the Over 60's Club‏‎ bazaar. At Irma's suggestion, Elsie agrees to be a fortune teller and gives a demonstration of her "skills". As they set up the Glad Tidings Mission Hall up for the bazaar, Ena sees that Emily has not changed her ring. Swindley is annoyed to find from Ena that Albert is organising matters and not him. She orders him to stack chairs out of the way as per Albert's plan. Stan impresses Annie with his war stories but Jack is sceptical. Stan calls at the Corner Shop looking for "Freda" and has a run-in with Ena when he calls her a "nosy old parker". Stan tells Florrie that Irma is his daughter. Len agrees to organise a knobbly knees contest for the bazaar. Stan calls into the pub once more looking for Irma and shocks Len by revealing who he is, just as Len is making salacious comments about Irma's figure. Stan happily accepts an expensive drink by way of an apology. Ken tells Stan he can find Irma at No.11. As Lucille helps in the Corner Shop and finds a factory worker's pay packet in a box of goods from Ireland. Florrie takes charge of it. Ena makes a tired Swindley stick labels on clothing for the jumble. Stan turns up at No.11. He tells a surprised Irma that he's given up the truck driving, been reconciled with her mother and they want the family to get back together. She's unconvinced by his assurances and tells him if he means it he'll have to buy the empty No.13 for them. Stan happily agrees to the condition. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall Notes *First appearance of Stan Ogden. *Peter Adamson begins his first line in a Rovers scene a few seconds too early and his initial words are missed out before the camera shots change. *This episode carries no cast credits, just production credits. *From dialogue in the episode, it is inferred that Irma Ogden was born during the Second World War and not in 1946 as later stated. *The next episode was scheduled for transmission on Wednesday 1st July but a strike by members of the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) union began at midnight on Tuesday 30th June which continued until 7.55pm on Monday 6th July. The episode was therefore transmitted on Wednesday 8th July. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie takes up fortune telling and Irma has a visit from a dark stranger *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,846,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "If I can 'av meself a ball for the next few years, I won't mind settling with me knitting and me cat afterwards, at least I'll 'av me memories, which is more than can be said for some of 'em round 'ere." Category:1964 episodes